Summer Camp
by Ice Canine
Summary: Story Takes place at the Summer Camp Serena and Ash went to when they were little accept everyone's here! During this camp bonds, new friendships and old, pranks, & betrayal will happen but when a mystery forces all the campers to work together to survive tensions rise will they surive?(ps siblings: Barry and Bianca twins(Bianca is older), Max May, Bonnie Clemont, Dawn Miette(oldr)
1. Characters

**Author's Note: This takes place at the summer camp that Serena and Ash went to when they were little accept the whole gang's here… but for the sake of the plot in this pokémon world you have to be fifteen to get pokémon. This camp is for 12-13 year olds. With the exception of some siblings that the parents would have trouble looking ****after.**

* * *

Character ages:

Serena Yvonne-12

Zoey Marvlo-13

Bonnie Crest-8

Miette Berlitz-13

Dawn Berlitz-12

Misty Waterflower-13

May Maple-12

Ursula Drinia-13

Brianna Foner-13

Melody Sweeny-13

Bianca Allen-12

Iris Whistful-13

Ash Kechum-13

Kenny Diamond-13

Max Maple-8

Barry Allen-12

Drew Hayden-12

Gary Oak-13

Brock Pewter-13

Cilan Dent-13

Clemont Crest-12

Sawyer Xxyzenthe-13

Trip White-13

Alain Black-13

* * *

**More Characters: Will be used but these are probably the main. **

**PS the rating might go up. **

** -Ice Canine**


	2. Introductions Part 1

**Author's Note: So I'm just going to tell you how this system works. So it's in Unova and the bus goes to hotels and some houses then goes to the camp.**

* * *

Serena's POV:

I got on the bus from my hotel it was one of the last stops. I didn't recognize anyone accept for my ex-friend now enemy Miette who was currently chatting with a blue haired girl whom I've never seen before. All the seats were taken or occupied by my ex-friends who wouldn't let me sit next to them.

I made my way to the back where no one was sitting and started doodling in my journal waiting to get to camp.

"Excuse me is anyone sitting here?" I looked up to see a brunette girl with puppy dog eared styled hair held together by a bandana who must have just gotten on the bus at our final stop.

"Umm… sure," I said, surprised that a girl whom I've never seen before wanted to sit with me.

"Great! My name's May I'm from Hoenn. Where are you from?" she said, sitting down next to me.

"I'm Serena I'm from Kalos," I said still feeling shy around this new girl.

"Oh, that's one of the closest regions to here do you know anyone?" she said.

"Well I know some people see those two girl with blue hair," I said leaning against may to point to those girls.

"Yeah you know them?" she asked.

"Only the one with the short lighter colored hair, she's Miette my ex-best friend," I said, trying to forget the day we stopped being friends.

"Oh, that's to bad," May said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but anyway the girl over there with the curly pigtails and peach-pink hair is Ursula she's also one of my ex-friends she used to live but moved to Sinnoh about a year ago," I said.

"Another ex-friend!" May exclaimed. "Do you have any more ex-friends?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "the girl next to Ursula with short red hair is Brianna she visited last year for a whole summer and my former friends and I befriended her," I said.

"So please tell me that she's the last ex-friend," May said.

"Sorry but there's one more see that girl with dark red-brown hair, green hat, and sunglasses, that's Melody," I said pointing.

"Oh, so the only people you know here are all your ex-friends," May said sadly.

"No," I replied. "See the boy with black hair and the blue scarf that's Alain, we go to the same school but we don't really know each other. Also my friend Shauna is coming, but she got sick and will come next week," I said. "So do you know anyone?" I asked.

"I know two people," May replied. "See the little boy with dark turquoise hair, glasses, and currently reading that's my little brother Max," She said pointing.

I leaned on May to get a better look at who May was talking about.

"You and Max look nothing alike," I said.

"Yeah I get that a lot," she said with a laugh. "Anyway that boy with the green hair and purple jacket that's Drew or as a like to call him Grasshead," she told me with a smirk.

"So is he a close friend or enemy," I asked, knowing those are the things that usually get people nicknames.

"Rival" she responded. "So how did you get all those ex-friends?" May asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Ok… but you will tell sometime right?" she asked.

"Yeah… just not now," I said still avoiding eye contact.

We stopped talking as our bus pulled into our campground where we would be staying for the rest of the summer.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

A camp Director gave each of a list of who was in our cabins.I looked at mine here's what it showed.

Ruby Cabin:

Dawn Berlitz

Miette Berlitz

Bonnie Crest

May Maple

Serena Yvonne

Sapphire Cabin:

Bianca Allen

Ursula Drinia

Brianna Foner

Zoey Marvlo

Melody Sweeny

Misty Waterflower

Iris Whistful

Topaz Cabin:

Barry Allen

Clemont Crest

Kenny Diamond

Drew Hayden

Ash Ketchum

Max Maple

Turquoise Cabin:

Alain Black

Cilan Dent

Gary Oak

Brock Pewter

Trip White

Sawyer Xxyzenthe

I got my luggage from under the bus and started trying to figure out where Ruby Cabin is, reading the signs I made my way there.

The cabins were actually nice all the cabins are two-stories tall and had air conditioning it was like a standard house just without the electronics. On the first-story there was a living room/lounge, a kitchen, a dining room, and a bathroom. On the second-story there was one big bedroom with three bunk beds a tall shelf next to each bunk, one giant closet, a bathroom and a balcony.

I looked around at the people who I would be spending the rest of my summer with a girl with tan skin, sky-blue eyes, and long honey-blonde hair. I saw that she had claimed one of the bunks by the balcony on the top bunk. Her bunk mate is a brunette with puppy-dog-ear styled hair with a red bandana, slightly paler skin, and sapphire-blue eyes.

My sister and another one of my roomates haven't arrived yet.

I claimed the top-bunk on the other side of the balcony the top-bunk had a small window that would let me see the view.

My sister came in the room with a small girl with her.

The little girl had short light-blonde which was braided in the front which was ended in a golden clip and the rest of her hair stuck out, she had ivory skin, and excited blue eyes.

"Can I be your bunk-mate?" Miette asked.

"Yes," I replied.

I haven't seen her since the divorce I missed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry I couldn't think of anything else will do the rest next chapter(s). **

**-Ice Canine**


End file.
